A Kames Story
by BTRlover17
Summary: A series of one shots involving Kendall and James


**A Kames Story **

**Pairing: Kendall and James **

**Summary: A series of one shots involving Kendall and James **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**This is my new fic; it goes along the same style of 'A Kogan Story' and 'A Jagan Story' **

**This first chapter is the clichéd movie night. **

"James" Kendall kicked his sock covered foot against James' thigh.

James ignored his boyfriend, eyes remaining glued to the latest issue of Man Fashion clasped tightly in his hands. Mama Knight and Katie had disappeared earlier in the day, Mama Knight shouting something about a girl's night out as Katie dragged her out the front door. That had just left the four boys' alone in the apartment, Kendall quickly paying Logan to take Carlos out somewhere for as long as possible. He had watched amused as Carlos dragged Logan out of the apartment, shouting random things about the Carnival a few miles away.

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at the frown already etched across Logan's face. The sound of the front door slamming behind Logan was a sound Kendall welcomed, now finally alone with his boyfriend. However he was sorely disappointed when James didn't pay him any attention, just flicking to a new page of his magazine.

"James" Kendall nudged James' thigh again.

Said boy sighed and finally lowered the magazine in his hand. Kendall felt his breath hitch in his throat as James turned his head towards him. James looked as perfect as always, his light blue button up highlighting his tan as well as hugging his body perfectly. Dark jeans covered James' legs, hugging the large muscular thighs Kendall loved so much. But that wasn't what took Kendall's breath away.

For some reason today James had decided to wear his glasses. Usually the pretty boy hated wearing his glasses, complaining that they made him look ugly. Kendall would always argue back that James looked as beautiful and flawless and perfect as he did without his glasses, causing James to blush. However the sight in front of Kendall was enough to back up his argument. The thick black rims emphasised James' eyes, the hazel orbs sparkling even brighter than usual behind the lenses. They complimented his tanned skin perfectly, giving the brunette an air of sophistication and intelligence, two things not regularly associated with James.

Tearing his eyes away from James' eyes, Kendall let his gaze roam over the rest of James' face. He let his eyes linger on the permanent pink hue dusting James' cheeks before letting his gaze fall to the pretty boy's lips. Kendall traced his eyes along the plump skin, tongue slipping out to wet his own lips.

"Kendall, what do you want?" James demanded, breaking Kendall out of his thoughts.

"I'm bored." Was Kendall's reply, foot rubbing along James' thigh.

James knocked Kendall's foot away from his thigh, turning his attention back to his magazine.

"I'm busy." James said, flicking to a new page.

"What reading you're magazine." Kendall said, hoping James would catch the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kendall bit at the inside of his cheek to contain his shout of frustration as James ignored him again. Kendall kicked his foot against James' leg as he shifted in his seat, turning his attention to the TV. He grimaced as he realised that Logan had left one of his particularly gruesome and detailed medical documentaries on, a particularly bloody operation taking place on the wide screen.

Snatching the remote off the coffee table, Kendall quickly changed the channel. He groaned inwardly as he continued to flick through the channels, nothing catching his interest. There was something that did spark his interest but they were too busy reading a stupid fashion magazine to pay Kendall attention. The blonde groaned, throwing the remote back on the coffee table. He noticed how James' eyes flickered towards him before returning to his magazine.

That bloody magazine, all Kendall wanted to do was rip that blasted thing out of James' hand and shred it into a million pieces. However he knew it wouldn't help anything and would only infuriate James. Letting out a small sigh, Kendall stretched his body out along the couch. He let his feet slide up and over James' legs, resting them on James' denim covered thighs.

The brunette sighed, dropping his magazine to the side. Kendall let out a small inaudible cheer, his happiness disappearing when James turned to look at him.

"What is your problem?" James demanded, anger flashing through his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because I want to spend time with my boyfriend, hell I even gave away my last twenty bucks so we were alone but all he bloody cares about is a fucking fashion magazine." Kendall replied, letting all of his frustration out.

An awkward silence settled between the pair, Kendall unable to look at his boyfriend's face. James was shocked by Kendall's outburst, having just assumed Kendall that was bored. But now it was becoming clearer, James now understanding why Kendall had hauled Logan into their shared bedroom.

"Kendall" James said softly, placing his hand over the blonde's sock covered foot.

"Kendall" He tried again when Kendall didn't respond.

This time Kendall raised his gaze, surprised when he saw that James' features had softened. He noticed the hand covering his foot, the simple gesture spreading a sense of warmth through his body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." James apologised, fingers dancing up Kendall's foot to play with the hem of his jeans.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I snapped." Kendall said moving closer to his boyfriend.

When Kendall was close enough, James wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders, drawing him closer.

"Wanna watch a movie?" James asked, pressing a kiss to Kendall's temple.

"Sure" Came Kendall's reply, the shorter teen snuggling into James' chest.

"You get the popcorn and I'll pick the movie." James said sitting forward.

Kendall quickly jumped off the couch, heading straight towards the kitchen. There was a soft almost goofy smile plastered across his features, the idea of spending the evening cuddled up with James making his stomach flutter with excitement. Throwing a bag of popcorn into the microwave, Kendall quickly set the timer, turning to watch his boyfriend. Kendall couldn't help but admire James again as the pretty boy searched through their extensive DVD collection.

"Which one Kendall, I can't choose." James said, walking over to his boyfriend two DVD's in his hands.

Once James was stood in front of him, Kendall gave the two films in the pretty boy's hands more thought. Resident Evil or Fast Five was he in the mood for zombies or car chases. If Kendall was honest, he didn't care what they watched as long as he was curled up with James.

"I don't know, you choose," Kendall said.

The brunette let out frustrated groan, glaring playfully at his boyfriend. Glancing between the two covers, James made a quick decision.

"Resident Evil it is then." James said, placing the two films next to Kendall on the counter.

The taller teen looped his arms around Kendall's waist, smiling when the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you." Kendall said.

"I love you too even if you're a pain in the ass." James replied, brushing his lips against Kendall's cheek.

"You love my ass." Kendall retorted tugging on a strand of the tall boy's hair.

"I really do." James chuckled, leaning forward to seal their lips together.

The kiss was nothing more than a simple pressing together of lips. James let one of his slide down Kendall's back to cup the blonde's ass through his jeans as he moved to deepen the kiss. However before he could get any further, the pretty boy was interrupted as the microwave timer went off, beeping obnoxiously behind them.

Reluctantly pulling away, Kendall handed James the films beside him.

"Go and put the film in, I'll be over in a minute." Kendall said.

James nodded, dropping a kiss to Kendall's forehead before turning back towards the TV. Grabbing one of Mama Knight's large mixing bowls, Kendall poured the popcorn in. Taking a deep breath, Kendall let the popcorn's sweet scent fill his nostrils, stomach rumbling. Carrying the bowl over to the sofa, Kendall let himself drop down next to James, watching amused as the pretty boy skipped frustratedly through the trailers.

When the menu appeared on the screen, Kendall felt James relax next to him, the brunette slinging an arm around his shoulders. Placing the bowl between the two of them, Kendall laid his head contentedly on James' shoulder, watching as James pressed play on the remote. Snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's embrace, Kendall turned his attention to the TV.

As the opening credits rolled across the screen, Kendall reached over to the bowl to grab some popcorn. He smiled, tilting his head up to look at James when he felt his fingers brush against the brunette's. He felt his heart beat faster as James smiled down at him, hazel orbs shining bright with love. The popcorn lay forgotten between them as they leaned forward, lips sealing together.

James' hand moved to cup Kendall's cheek as their lips slid smoothly against one another's. The kiss was gentle and loving; James resting his forehead against the blonde's when they pulled apart. Brushing his nose gently against Kendall's, James sat back, turning his attention to the movie. Kendall laid his head back against James' shoulder, grabbing himself a handful of popcorn.

The sounds of the movie and the occasional crunch of popcorn filled the room, Kendall snuggling deeper into James' shoulder. He smiled softly when he felt James' grip on his shoulder tighten. Kendall felt James tense next to him. Glancing over at his boyfriend, Kendall reached round the popcorn bowl and placed his hand on James' thigh. He rubbed gently at James' denim covered thigh until he felt the pretty boy relax beside him. He smiled to himself when he felt James press a kiss to the top of his head. Dropping his hand from James' leg, Kendall reached for some popcorn, stuffing the sweet kernels into his mouth.

The pair continued to watch the movie in silence, James moving his head to rest against Kendall's. Kendall could feel James tense every so often, the grip on his shoulder tightening then loosening. Reaching up with his spare hand, Kendall tangled his fingers with James', leaving their entwined hands resting against his shoulder. He felt James relax next to him, the brunette slouching against the couch cushions.

Kendall's eyes darted away from the TV when he saw James reach between them to grab a handful of popcorn. He watched fascinated as James' long fingers curled round the kernels, a couple falling back into the bowl as he pulled his hand back. He felt James' jaw move against the top of his head as the pretty boy chewed, the sensation weird.

Kendall felt James jump beside him, grimacing as he felt something hit his nose. His fingers instinctively reached up to press against his nose, attempting to feel what hit his nose. When he felt nothing, he let his arm fall back to his side. And that's when he noticed it. Obviously when James had jumped he had dropped a piece of popcorn. It had bounced off Kendall's nose on the way down and now resided against the crotch of James' jeans.

Feeling James relax beside him, Kendall glanced down at James' crotch once again. He couldn't stop staring at the spot where the popcorn lay, fingers itching to snatch it up. When he felt James' head rest against his, Kendall reached forward as if to grab some popcorn but instead moved round the bowl to rest on James' thigh. When the pretty boy didn't react, Kendall slowly slid his hand up James' thigh in what he hoped was relaxing manner. He didn't want to alert James to what he was doing.

When James didn't react, crunching on another piece of popcorn instead, Kendall continued. Sliding his fingers slowly along the seam of James' jeans, Kendall paused when he felt his fingers brush against the piece of popcorn. He paused when he felt James squeeze their entwined fingers, a quick glance towards the TV showing a particularly gory zombie attack. He squeezed gently at James' hand, feeling James try to draw him even closer.

Kendall waited until he was sure that James' attention was back on the movie before he let his fingers brush over the kernel. When James didn't react, Kendall curled his fingers around the popcorn, accidentally brushing his fingers across James' crotch. Kendall felt James tense next to him, gasping lightly. The sound soon changed into a moan as Kendall pulled his hand back, fingers brushing against the pretty boy's crotch once again.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" James asked pulling away to stare down at his boyfriend.

"There was some popcorn on your jeans." Kendall replied tilting his head up to stare at James.

James remained silent, watching as Kendall popped the offending piece of popcorn into his mouth. He shook his head fondly as Kendall smiled up innocently at him. Pressing a kiss to the top of the blonde's head, James pulled Kendall close again, resting his head against Kendall's. Both boys' turned their attention to the movie, James actually focusing on the movie while Kendall thought over James' reaction.

Arousal had coursed through Kendall's body when James moaned, the sound breathy leaving Kendall's jeans tighter than before. Kendall felt his cock harden, jeans growing uncomfortable as he replayed the sound in his head. He felt his grip on James' hand tighten as arousal and need swirled through his body, the blonde's body temperature rising.

Kendall kept his head resting against James' shoulder, subtly shifting his lower body away from the brunette. He expected James to question him, relaxing back against the cushions as best he could when the taller teen remained silent. Kendall let his hand rest against the edge of the popcorn bowl, tapping lightly at the plastic, his fingers itching to reach over to James.

When the urge became too much, Kendall let his hand drop from the bowl onto James' thigh. He purposely let his hand rest higher than before, fingers rubbing at the rough material. He felt James' breath hitch, the pretty boy squeezing at his fingers. Halting all movements, Kendall rest his palm on James' thigh. He turned his attention back to the movie for a few moments, his thoughts continuously straying towards the boy next to him.

Kendall felt his cock throb as James' breath hitched, finger squeezing Kendall's. His gaze darted towards the screen, grimacing as he watched a zombie mutate. Turning his attention away from the screen, Kendall let his fingers drum lightly against James' thigh, feeling the hidden muscle tense beneath his touch. Flattening his hand against James' leg, Kendall ran it slowly upwards, fingers tracing along the inside seam. He felt James tense next to him, the pretty boy's breath quickening, brushing over Kendall's hair.

When his hand reached the apex of James' legs, Kendall paused, his heart beating hard in his chest. He waited for James to push his hand away, complaining that he was trying to watch the movie. However when it didn't happen, Kendall decided to test how far he could push his boyfriend. Pressing down lightly on James' crotch, Kendall bit back a moan as James whimpered.

Kendall waited a few moments before he repeated the action, pressing slightly harder than before. James whimpered again, his hips rolling forward into Kendall's touch. Kendall shivered as he felt James' cock harden beneath his hand, his own cock pressing against his jeans. The blonde ground the palm of his hand against the steadily growing bulge in James' jeans, revelling in the small whimpers and breathy moans the pretty boy emitted.

"Kendall" James moaned, hips rolling up into Kendall's hand.

The blonde shivered as he felt James' erection press fervently against his hand. Kendall couldn't help but moan as James bucked his hips upwards, his name leaving the brunette's lips in a broken moan. Kendall smirked as an idea sprung into his mind. Waiting until James' hips were situated back on the couch, Kendall began to slowly withdraw his hand, ignoring the way James' breath kept catching in the back of his throat.

His hand was nearly back to where it began on the popcorn when Kendall felt James' fingers wrap tightly around his wrist. Kendall moaned as James dragged his hand back to his crotch, pressing down harshly as he rolled his hips ups. Kendall shifted his hips, his dick begging for attention. He contemplated let his hand fall from where it lay with James' to relief the ache in his groin. He decided against it though, not wanting James to know that he wanted it just as badly as the tall boy did.

Summoning up every inch of his self control, Kendall shifted his head on James' shoulder, attempting to look up at his boyfriend. However it was harder said than done when the pretty boy's head was still resting against his. Taking a breath, Kendall nudged at James' head.

"What movie do you wanna watch after this?" He asked hoping his voice sounded somewhat normal.

James' movements stopped when he heard Kendall speak, head moving away from the blonde's. Kendall knew that if he looked up at James then he would give it all away.

"You fucking tease" James growled, hand dropping from Kendall's wrist to grip the blonde's jaw.

Kendall couldn't help but moan as James pulled his face round, leaning down and smashing their lips together. Teeth clashed and tongues duelled, the kiss nothing like the ones they shared earlier. James bit at Kendall's bottom lip making the blonde moan, giving James the chance to gain dominance of the kiss. He wasted no time in pressing his tongue against Kendall's sensitive spot, each moan Kendall emitted going straight to his dick.

Using his grip on Kendall's shoulder, James pulled the smaller teen to face him. Pulling back, James nipped at Kendall's lips before pushing him back against the couch. His eyes fluttered shut when Kendall let out a whimper, the need to touch the blonde overwhelming. Turning so he faced Kendall, James was quick to lean back down, sealing his lips over Kendall's.

The blonde let out a moan as James' tongue pushed past his parted lips, running slowly over the roof of his mouth. Kendall's hands moved to tangle in James' hair, tugging on the soft strands as James pushed his hips down. Both boys' moaned as pleasure coursed through their bodies, hips moving fluidly against each other's.

"You're a fucking tease; you've been hard the whole time, haven't you?" James growled in Kendall's ear

Kendall moaned back arching into James as his hips rocked against the pretty boy's. He felt James smirk against his cheek, teeth dragging a lazy trail along his jaw. Wrapping his legs around James' waist, Kendall rocked his hips up against James' as the pretty boy's hands trailed down to the hem of his shirt. Kendall shivered when he felt James' fingers dance under his shirt, skirting along his stomach.

Kendall eagerly lifted his arms when he felt James drag his shirt upwards, shivering slightly as the room's cool air ghosted across his skin. Kendall's hands were quick to start work on James' button up, breath hitching as James' lightly sun kissed skin came into view. Kendall whimpered as James smashed their lips together again, the blonde blindly undoing the rest of James' buttons.

Running his hands slowly up James' chest, Kendall slid the material off of James' shoulders, hips bucking as James sucked on his bottom lip. Trailing a series of kisses along Kendall's jaw, James let his teeth do the talking as he moved down to Kendall's neck.

"James," Kendall moaned, his head pressing back against the couch cushions.

James smirked against Kendall's skin, teeth grazing over the blonde's pulse point. He bit down on the skin, sucking lightly as Kendall writhed beneath him. He pulled back to admire the purplish mark adorning Kendall's neck, tongue flicking gently over it. Kendall whimpered as he felt James' tongue trail down his neck to his collarbone where he nipped teasingly at his collarbone.

"Fuck James, please" Kendall moaned, fingers tugging at James' hair.

"Please what" James teased, fingers trailing down Kendall's sides.

"I need you inside me." Kendall begged, fingers sliding down to grip James' shoulders.

That was enough for James. Nipping for a final time at Kendall's collarbone, James kissed his way down Kendall's chest, pausing when he reached the blonde's nipples. Grazing his teeth over the left one, James felt his cock ache as Kendall arched into his touch. He let his tongue flick rapidly against the hardening bud, revelling in every moan and whimper that slipped past Kendall's parted lips.

He repeated the action on Kendall's neglected nub, moaning as Kendall dug his nails into his shoulders. Tracing his tongue down over Kendall's abs, James held Kendall's hips down as the blonde attempted to buck against him. The pretty boy chuckled lightly as Kendall whined, the blonde's fingers running through his hair.

Feeling his tongue brush against the waistband of Kendall's jeans, James paused, taking a moment to look up at his lover. He smiled lovingly at the blonde when he felt Kendall's hand slide down to cup his cheek. James' smile widened as Kendall used his thumb to push his glasses back up his nose. Sliding his hands along the waistband of Kendall's jeans, James shivered as Kendall moaned low in his throat, thumb sliding along the pretty boy's jaw.

"James please I need you." Kendall whimpered

The brunette smiled up at his lover, fingers moving slowly as he unbuckled his belt. Popping the button of Kendall's jeans, James slowly pulled the zipper down, letting his fingers tease over the bulge in Kendall's boxers. Wrapping his fingers around both the blonde's jeans and boxers, James impatiently yanked the material down Kendall's legs.

James' tongue swiped along his bottom lip as he threw Kendall's jeans to the side, taking in his boyfriend in all his naked glory. A pink hue appeared across Kendall's cheeks as James' eyes swept the length of his body. The blonde made a move to cover himself, groaning lightly when James grabbed his wrists. Stepping off the sofa for a moment, James made quick work of his jeans and boxers, before returning to his spot between Kendall's legs.

"Fuck" James breathed as Kendall wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking slowly.

The blonde smirked up at him, thumb running teasingly over the head of his cock. James' hips bucked forward into Kendall's fist, his eyes fluttering shut as pleasure coursed through his body. James felt Kendall's fist falter as he wrapped his hand around the shorter teen's dick, pumping him slowly.

"Don't tease" Kendall whimpered, hips rolling up into James' fist.

James smirked down at his boyfriend, slowing his fist. Kendall moaned the sound a mixture of frustration and need. He pressed his thumb against the slit of James' dick, watching as the brunette's hips bucked forward, his eyes fluttering shut. Feeling James' hand drop from his dick, Kendall gripped James' free hand and brought it to his mouth.

He quickly sucked the digits into his mouth, running his tongue teasingly over the tips. He let his eyes flutter open to look up at James' face. He felt his cock twitch as he took in James' half lidded eyes hidden behind his glasses, hazel orbs dark with lust. Kendall watched hungrily as James licked his lips, teeth cutting into his bottom lip.

Releasing James' fingers, Kendall shivered as James brought them down between his legs. Kendall's legs spread wider as James teased his entrance, pressing a finger against the ring of muscle before pulling it away. Kendall moaned when James finally stopped teasing, sliding his finger slowly past the tight ring of muscle. The tall boy paused when his finger was knuckle deep, allowing Kendall to adjust.

When the blonde nodded, James began to thrust his finger slowly. When Kendall relaxed around his digit, James slid a second finger in beside the first, slowly scissoring them. Kendall moaned the sound broken as James worked him open, hips pushing back of their own accord. Pleasure coursed red hot through Kendall's body as he felt James' fingers brush over his prostate.

"Right there" Kendall moaned.

James nodded, sliding in a third finger before curling them upwards to press against Kendall's sweet spot. Said boy moaned, fucking back onto James' fingers as he scissored the digits.

"I'm ready. I need you inside me now." Kendall moaned, head pressing back against the couch.

"Are you sure? I don't think you're ready yet." James teased, fingers pressing directly on Kendall's sweet spot.

"Just fuck me already." Kendall shouted

The blonde whined as James pulled his fingers back, watching eagerly as James spat in his hand. Kendall reached down to stroke himself as he watched James slick himself up, the brunette moaning as his fist worked over his cock. Placing one of Kendall's legs on his shoulder, James wrapped the other around his hip.

Gripping the base of his dick, James lined himself up with Kendall's entrance. He pressed a kiss to the shorter teen's calf as he slowly began to push forward, eyes fluttering shut as Kendall's warmth enveloped his cock. James paused when he was buried to the hilt, giving Kendall the chance to adjust. The pretty boy ran his hand soothingly along Kendall's thigh, fighting back every urge that screamed at him to pound Kendall into the sofa.

"Move" Kendall breathed, shifting his hips lightly against James'.

Pressing a kiss to Kendall's calf, James slowly pulled his hips back. He took a deep breath before rolling his hips forward, moaning lowly as Kendall's walls clenched around his length. Kendall moaned, fingers gripping at the couch cushions as James repeated the motion. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut as pleasure washed through his body, the initial discomfort disappearing in an instance.

"Faster," Kendall moaned, digging his heel into the small of James' back.

James placed a hand beside Kendall's head as the other moved to grip the shorter teen's hip. His hips began to move faster, Kendall's moans escalating with each thrust of his hips. Kendall's hands moved to tangle in James' hair, tugging harshly with every snap of the tall boy's hips.

"Right there, fuck" Kendall moaned back arching as James hit his sweet spot.

Angling his hips to hit that spot every time, James moaned as Kendall tugged on his hair. The room was filled with heavy moans and the occasional whimper as James assaulted Kendall's prostate, fingers digging into the skin of Kendall's hips. That familiar feeling was beginning to grow in the pit of their stomachs, Kendall's hands slipping to grip tightly at James' shoulders.

Sliding his hand from Kendall's hip, James wrapped his fingers around the blonde's length, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Something sounding suspiciously like James' names spilled past Kendall's lips as he bucked back onto James' dick and up into his fist.

"I'm c...c...close" Kendall panted, back arching.

Doubling his efforts, James began to pound into the writhing boy beneath him. The pretty boy could feel his own orgasm rapidly approaching, cursing under his breath when Kendall clenched his walls around his member. Pressing his thumb against the head of Kendall's cock, James moaned as Kendall's walls tightened around his cock.

It only took a couple of more thrusts to Kendall's sweet spot to send the blonde over the edge. Kendall came with a shout of James' name, hips bucking rapidly as his seed spilled over James' fist. Feeling the blonde's walls clench sporadically around his length was enough to send James over the edge. Pressing his hips tightly against Kendall's, James let his orgasm wash over him, Kendall's name leaving his lips in a mantra.

The pretty boy's hips thrust shallowly against Kendall's as they both rode out the last waves of their orgasms. James felt his arms turn to jelly as the last waves of pleasure washed over him. Letting his arms fall out from beneath him, James laid his head against Kendall's chest, listening to the blonde's rapidly beating heart.

Heavy pants filled the room, Kendall's leg falling limply from James' shoulder. When his breathing returned to normal, James propped his chin on Kendall's chest, staring up at the still panting blonde.

"You okay baby?" James asked; thumb stroking along Kendall's jaw.

"I'm good" Kendall replied, cupping James' cheek.

The pretty boy smiled sleepily up at his boyfriend as Kendall pushed his glasses back up his nose. James chuckled as they slid back down his nose. Pressing a kiss to Kendall's chest, James laid his head back down, revelling in the feel of Kendall's fingers stroking through his hair.

"James we need to get cleaned up." Kendall said, fingers stroking gently against James' scalp.

"Don't wanna" Came James' reply, the pretty boy wrapping an arm around Kendall's waist.

"Do you really want Carlos and Logan to see us like this when they get back." Kendall asked

"Don't care, mmm sleepy." James mumbled, head burying into Kendall's chest.

Kendall chuckled, slinging an arm around James' waist. He guessed it would be alright to stay like this for a while. Turning his head towards the TV, Kendall watched sleepily as the credits rolled across the screen before they dissolved into nothing.

**I really hoped you guys liked this. I worked real hard on this and am really nervous about the response this will get. It would mean a lot to me if you could leave me a review, let me know how I've done. **

**If you have any requests don't be afraid to drop me them in a review or a PM. All I need is the situation, who's dominant and what position you want to see. This also goes for A Kogan Story and A Jagan Story and also A Cargan Story which I will be starting soon. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed this. 3 **


End file.
